In order to improve the safety for bicycle rider and reduce occurrence of the traffic accident, most bicycle manufacturers and designers make effort in equipping different types of safety devices on the bicycle. An existing turn signal lamp for bicycle in prior art is described as follows. Please refer to FIG. 1. The existing turn signal lamp includes a positioning member 11, a light emitting member 12 and a linking member 13. The positioning member 11 is disposed and positioned inside two open ends of the bicycle handle 2. The light emitting member 12 includes a base 120, a control member 121 (as dots regions shown in FIG. 1) linked to the base 120, a lighting driving circuit 122 filled in the base 120, a light unit 123 disposed on the lighting driving circuit 122, and a switch 124 disposed in the lighting driving circuit 122. The positioning member 11 and the light emitting member 12 are linked with each other via the linking member 13. When a user wants to turn and presses the control member 121, the control member 121 can enable the light emitting unit 123 on the lighting driving circuit 122 to generate a warning light, to provide a bicycle with a turn signal warning effect during riding.
Please refer back to FIG. 1. In the turn signal lamp, the positioning member 11 is placed into two ends of the bicycle handle 2. However, various designs of bicycles are existed on the market, and the bicycle handles 2 of different manufacturers are in different designs, so the turn signal lamp provider must produce various sizes of the positioning members 11 to be mounted into the handles 2 of the bicycles with various brand names. However, such turn signal lamp cannot meet the modern people's demand for simple and convenient use. In addition, the existing turn signal lamp is disposed at each of the two ends of the bicycle handle 2, so the turn signal lamp is easy to be hidden due to sight obscuration in some observation angles, and the reasons of occurring the sight obscuration includes a rider who has huge body, a blind spot from the vehicle behind, the goods hanged on the bicycle handle 2, or the like. The turn signal warning effect of the existing turn signal lamp may not be presented due to the factors described above, so the existing turn signal lamp is in lack of usefulness.
As the described above, in order to make bicycle rider feel safe and protect the right of bicycle rider, the turn signal lamp disposed on the bicycle is worth being improved. Therefore, it is a primary issue to develop a product to solve the defects of the existing turn signal lamp.